


Pounce Sends His Regards

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, False Calling, M/M, Post-Game(s), anders week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of letters following what Hawke, Anders, and the rest of their party, as well as the Warden, are up to post-game.





	Pounce Sends His Regards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anders week. The prompt is Post-Game. I like to imagine that Hawke and the others stayed together and helped the rebels in Ferelden for some time before eventually leaving to bring justice to Tevinter.

_ A mission report on the Inquisition war table. _

Varric,

Thanks for your last letter. Since my brother left to help the Inquisition, we’ve missed him terribly. Not a day goes by without a certain someone asking me if I’ve heard any news.

You mentioned a letter from the Hero of Ferelden. I wouldn’t normally want to impose like this, but would it be at all possible to get a message to her? It would mean a lot to at least one of us.

Send regards to my brother.

Bethany

My scouts are still in the area. Just say the word, Inquisitor, and I can get another message across.

Leliana

_ Letters to the Hero of Ferelden. One is annotated and underlined in a different hand than the original. _

My love,

By the Inquisitor’s request, I am passing on a message. I do not know who sent it, only that they are acquainted with the Champion of Kirkwall.

Yours always,

Leliana

Commander, **(Just “Commander,” not “Warden-Commander.” Another Warden?)**

I don’t know who else to ask, but since the Wardens disappeared, you’re the only one other than the king I can really ask this. **(In contact with Alistair? Definitely in Ferelden.)**

You mentioned once that Wardens live for about twenty to thirty years before they hear the Calling, but it’s only been around ten years since my Joining **(that was when I was made Commander)** and I can already hear the whispers. The only time I’ve heard anything like this was when I faced Corypheus myself. **(How many people have faced him again?)** This isn’t a normal Calling, is it?

Varric **(vaguely familiar name. I think Nathaniel mentioned him? I’ll have to ask him again)** mentioned something in his last letter about Corypheus using a false Calling to manipulate the Wardens. If that’s true, it would explain a lot, possibly including the whispers I’m hearing now. I just… worry sometimes, you know?

And how about you? Varric’s letter said you were out of Corypheus’s range, but if this is the actual Calling, you could be hearing it too - you’ve been a Warden longer than I have.

I hope you’re doing well. Pounce sends his regards. **(What ever happened to that cat?)**

_ A note scribbled on the back of the second letter. _

A Warden, probably one who was under my command in Ferelden. No contact with other Wardens. Acquainted with the Champion of Kirkwall (Nate confirms, says he met the Champion along with this Varric in the Deep Roads.) Mentioned Ser Pounce-a-lot.

There is little doubt in my mind as to who this is. Best to maintain plausible deniability.

_ A tear-stained letter. _

Dear “Pounce,”

First of all, allow me to alleviate your present concerns. The Calling you hear now is false. Your friends are correct, I am thankfully out of range, but from what I can tell, all the Wardens in Ferelden and Orlais will continue to hear this false Calling until Corypheus is dealt with.

Second, I wouldn’t worry too much about hearing the real Calling in the future. I don’t know what else your friends have told you, but I am currently searching for a way to negate the Calling and save all Wardens from its effects, and that absolutely includes one who is not only one of my best friends from within the Order, but one who has always meant a lot to me even before my Joining.

Take care, friend. As soon as I am able to, I will find my way back to you.

All the best,

Warden-Commander

_ A neatly folded letter. _

Sunshine,

The nightmare demon behind the false Calling is dead, and the Wardens have come back to themselves, or so it would seem.

Hawke made it out alive. That Warden friend of his wasn’t so lucky, but to hear the Inquisitor tell it, Stroud at least got to go out as a hero. I was worried Hawke wouldn’t make it, but he’s alive and should be on his way back. That’ll make Blondie happy, at least.

Let me know when he arrives.

Varric

_ A hastily folded letter partially blotted with splotches of ink. _

Varric,

Thanks for the update. My brother is back, to the immense delight of someone whose dreams have been getting a lot better lately. _ (Several partially blotted drawings of phalluses.) _

Since the mages joined the Inquisition, we’ve been talking about going somewhere else. A few of us have unfinished business up north, but one of those few has a friend he’d like to meet again before that. “In case we run into any more ancient darkspawn magisters,” he says. We’ve talked about separating, but… we eventually decided against it. Either we all go north or none of us do.

If your work with the Inquisition ends before we leave, we’d like it if you joined us. The journey won’t be quite the same without <strike>a seventh wheel</strike> our oldest friend.

Please forgive any vulgarity in this letter. Isabela won’t stop vandalizing it. I have to send this now before she finds me again.

Bethany

_ A partially torn letter. _

Dearest Leliana,

I hear congratulations on being elected Divine are in order. I hope this doesn’t change anything between us, though if you want me to call you “Your Holiness” now, I don’t see any reason to object. (Jowan might not have been the only mage in that tower with a priest kink.)

In other news, I believe I may have found the cure I’ve been looking for. We will be together again shortly, my love, but I have another errand to run before I can return.

I will be back before the ceremony, I promise.

Surana

_ A high-priority letter brought before the king of Ferelden. _

Alistair,

I hate to ask you this favor so soon after returning, but I did promise Leliana I would see her before the coronation.

Do you remember the runaway mage we encountered at the Vigil’s Keep? Well, a little raven told me he was not only in Ferelden, but in contact with you.

What do I want with him? Allow me to put it simply: I’ve found what I believe may be the cure for our Calling. I will share it with you, of course, if you so choose, and I would like to share it with Anders as well. He is a dear friend to me, and although he has left the Order, the taint will not spare him any more than it will you.

But more than that, I want to know that my friend is okay. Please help me find him.

Surana

_ An official-looking letter bearing the Ferelden coat of arms. _

Warden-Commander,

I found your friend. Not that it was a difficult search, seeing as we’ve been in contact for the last five years or so, but try convincing that Champion of his I didn’t want his head on a platter. It’s only too bad the Champion of Kirkwall never became Viscount. He could have really turned that city around. Saying that might not have made me popular with the Chantry before, but now that I’m friends with the Divine… almost friends with the Divine? Friends with the almost-Divine? Wait, are you writing that down? Stop that. You know I like to think out loud.

In any case, I found your friend. Visit the royal palace whenever you like. I’ll see about arranging an audience.

King Alistair Theirin

_ A hastily written letter. _

Varric,

I understand if you don’t want to join us on our journey to Tevinter. You were just elected Viscount, after all, and there’s no guarantee of how soon you’d come back if you came with us. The road of bloody vengeance is a long one.

But since you have a political office now, there’s a small favor I’d like to ask. The Divine has issued a statement calling the Kirkwall rebellion an act of desperate heroism. Understandably enough, she’s received some backlash, particularly from the leaders of several cities in the Free Marches. As the leader of the city where it all started, they might press you to join them - do not. If you join them, we are no longer friends, understood?

We’re leaving tomorrow. I don’t know if Fenris or Anders is more ready to tear some slavers a new one. It’s been a long time coming, but I think we’re all ready to take our quest for justice northward.

Until next time,

Hawke


End file.
